


Broken

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: And they bond over that, Being giving and selfless and finally being tired of everyone's shit, Friendship kind of, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the 12/21/20 episode of BTE, Kenny just wants some love and support, Matt just wants respect, More than some people might think, There are so many similarities between Matt and Kenny's stories of internal struggles, They try their hardest to be there for people and make everyone happy, but it's never enough, i guess?, poor kenny, poor matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny Omega and Matt Hardy find each other in an unlikely place, and once again realize that they have more in common than either realized. The last few months have been hard on both of them for different reasons, but in the end they're the same kind of broken inside.
Kudos: 7





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> You Understand can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921725
> 
> It's referenced, but you don't need to have read it to understand this fic. :)

Broken

A/N: If you haven’t heard Matt Hardy’s promo from the 12/21 episode of BTE. Go watch it. It’s heartbreaking. And it’s what inspired this fic. Giving all that you have and getting nothing but hate and vitriol back, even with all the praise and appreciation that may have come your way, is the worst feeling. I can relate to it and I needed to write to get it across. So, here’s this. A sequel of sorts to You Understand. Sorry for the angst and hurt feels. <3

  
  


Matt Hardy was the absolute last person Kenny expected to find in the middle of the TIAA Bank Field after a Dynamite. Kenny sometimes laid in the middle of the Jaguars’ football field after shows to clear his head, to just starfish on the ground and exist in his bubble of self pity, guit, and regret. But Matt’s presence was new. Matt looked just as surprised to see Kenny, sitting up, smiling apologetically, and scooting over, inviting Kenny to take a seat. Kenny sat next to him with a sigh, setting the AEW World title to the side. They stared up at the clear sky, stadium lights brightening their vast surroundings.

“I heard what you said. On BTE.” Matt scoffed, his smile now bitter and cold.

“Come to tell me they were right to hate me, Kenny?” Kenny shook his head, gaze hidden behind his aviators.

“No. I came here to clear my head and just think for a bit, like I usually do… But I wanted to say that I understand.” Matt looked to him then, eyes piercing, calculating, searching. “Do you remember, when we were first teaming all those months ago, you pointed out how similar our journeys had been? Do you remember telling me that we’re more alike than I first thought?”

“I do,” Matt answered. It was Kenny’s turn to smile bitterly.

“All we’ve ever done, the both of us, was put others in the spotlight. Even if the story centered around us, someone else was always getting a rub somehow. Someone else was always getting elevated. It was never about us. It was always about  **them** . Friends, family, teammates. Even when we’re on top of the world, as much as we come off selfish and obnoxious, it’s never really about us.”

Matt nodded, a lump in his throat keeping him from speaking. He could feel the hurt and frustration in Kenny’s voice. The anger he tried to hide and not let consume him. The sadness that ate away at his very being. Because no matter what they did, it was never enough. No matter how great they were, no matter how much praise they received, there were just as many voices tearing them down, telling them to go away, to never come back.

Overrated.

Old news.

Who the fuck did they think they were?

Why couldn’t they let the younger talent, the newer talent, shine?

Who did Matt Hardy and Kenny Omega think they were?

“And when you finally,  **finally** decide you’ve had enough… When you finally put your foot down and tell everyone that you’re done playing nice, that you’re done putting them first because they never do the same for you, suddenly you’re the bad guy!” Kenny threw his hands up in outrage.

“They’ll say you’re being rude, arrogant, selfish. But that’s just a reflection of how they’ve been to you all that time. And it’s you finally putting yourself first and making sure you’re taking care of yourself! Who’s been there for you all those years? Who’s made sure that you always have someone to call upon when you need them: a friend, a mentor, a partner? Who’s paved the way for so many people, spent so many years making sure everyone’s been taken care of? Who’s responsible for so much, and yet isn’t told a single thank you? Who’s never shown the appreciation and respect they deserve?”

“Us two, that’s who,” Kenny answered with an icy smirk.  _ “Matt, why are you being such an ass? Kenny, what the fuck is your problem? What’s wrong with you? What’s going on? What happened?” _ Kenny mocked with an overexaggerated whining face before his expression was straight faced and stone-like, irritation showing in the lack of usual bright, cheery emotion. “I’ll tell you what happened you stupid pieces of shit, we’ve had  **_enough!”_ **

“When Private Party weren’t having the best of luck, who was there to help mentor them, to help guide them and teach them the necessary lessons they needed to grow and be successful?”

“When the Elite was falling apart, who was the glue holding it all together for as long as he could, trying to sooth out the arguments, keep the teams alive, all the boys together?”

“Who was a key part of elevating and establishing tag team wrestling so that it could flourish like it is today?”

“Who showed the world what brilliant storytelling and in ring work that you pour your heart, soul, blood, sweat, and tears into could be like?”

“Who pioneered a revolutionary style of wrestling that’s been instrumental in the business over the last few years, especially in COVID times?”

“Who’s responsible for giving other guys the spotlight, the main event, the exposure, and sitting back, being patient, trying to build others up while I was slowly digging myself into a deeper hole?”

**_“Where would wrestling be right now without me?”_** They both asked at the same time. For a long moment, there was silence.

Kenny flopped down, taking his aviators off and putting his face in his hands, furiously wiping at the tears flowing from his eyes. Matt gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

“I’m sorry that you’ve been feeling that way as well. You’ve more than earned the chance to be at the top of the company, and you’re doing wonderful.” No Broken Matt zest on that one, Kenny noticed. He wiped his face enough to look at Matt, a drained and hurting expression on his face.

“And you’re a legend in this business. You deserve to be able to go out there to a roaring crowd, doing what you do best, bringing your new dreams and visions to life. Yeah, the younger guys are important, but there still has to be a little room for the vets that made it possible for them.” Matt smiled sadly.

“Thank you, Kenny. Some days…” He looked up at the sky with a long, low breath. “Some days all I hear is that I’m old, washed up, that I need to go, that I’m nothing without my brother or the WWE. That I don’t belong here.”

“I hear you. All I’ve heard since AEW started was that I’m not the Kenny Omega I was in Japan. I’m not seven star, Best Bout Machine, Best Wrestler in the World material.” Kenny rolled his eyes, voice almost a hiss as he stated, “You almost kill yourself for years on end and Terminator Dive into an early grave and see if you want to jump right back into that kind of lifestyle again so soon.” Matt chuckled.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, and you know what’s best for you. And whether the fans can be patient or not, you know that whatever slow building masterpiece you’re working on perfecting will be worth it.” Kenny smiled, genuinely and bashfully then. “It always is. Just know that Don isn’t the only one in your corner. I’m rooting for you every step of the way.” Kenny grinned then.

“And I know that whatever’s next, no one’s going to be able to stop you. No one can touch you. No one’ll ever come close. Because there’s only one Matt Hardy, and he’s fed up with everyone’s bullshit and ready to take what he deserves.” Kenny shook his head, smile fond. “God, we’re such a mess.” Matt beamed at that.

“One could almost say… **_Broken.”_** _There_ was that hint of eccentricness Kenny had missed earlier.

“Heh, yeah. Pretty much.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his eyes slip shut for a few moments before opening them and sitting up, sheepish. “Thanks. For talking with me. Sorry to interrupt the peace and quiet.”

“I’m really quite glad that you did. I’ve been stewing in my own thoughts lately, and it’s been… Difficult. I’m glad we ran into each other.” Kenny stood, hooking the title around his shoulder and offering Matt a hand that he gladly took. Kenny pulled him to his feet.

Matt looked tired. Exhausted. Distant. Distracted. Unhinged and focused on all the wrong things. Above all, he was hurting, deeply. Kenny hated seeing him like that. It was almost like seeing himself, in a way, in Matt. He put his aviators back on, gesturing towards the parking lot.

“Don and I could give you a lift back to the hotel if you’d like.” Matt shook his head politely.

“I appreciate it. Really, I do. But I think I’ll head back on my own… Maybe take a bit more time to myself.” Kenny nodded in understanding.

“I know I’m not the most… Well liked guy in the company right now. I’m not the most approachable either, I’ll admit. But if you ever need anything I’m just a call or text away. I know we’re both fighting our own battles…”

“And the same to you as well. Be careful. Don’t go too far.”

Too far off the deep end. Too far back into that dark and fragile mindset, that horrible person he couldn’t stand to look at in the mirror. Too far from who he truly was. Kenny wasn’t sure it wasn’t already too late for that. Omitting the Bucks from his life, the Elite, Ko—Ibu—He clenched his jaw. He couldn’t even bring himself to  **_think_ ** his name, much less speak it. Maybe he was already too far gone. But Matt… Matt wasn’t.

“Don’t forget who you are either, okay?” Matt smirked at that.

With as many personalities as he had within his vessel, did he even know who he truly was anymore? And did he really want to?

“I can’t promise that.” Then they were in the same boat.

Their eyes met one last time that night, an unspoken sense of understanding passing between them. Even if they weren’t quite friends, per se, it was comforting to know that someone else gets it, and there were texts and calls to come in the future, they both knew. They walked back in the direction of Daily’s place. They went their separate ways.


End file.
